True Love
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat - sangat mencintaimu -Yewook, Kyumin, Donghae


**True Love**

**Cast: YeWook, KyuMin, Donghae**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Warning: abal, typos, aneh,geje Boys lover**

**Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat - sangat mencintaimu**

* * *

**Author POV **

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan cepat - cepat takut terlambat, sekali - kali dia memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tanganya. Pukul 07.00, semoga tidak terlambat. tanpa dia sadari dari arah berlawanaan ada sesosok yang sama seperti dirinya sedang terburu - buru, dan tabrakan pun tak bisa di hindari.

BRAK...

"Appoooo..."

"Apakah kau baik - baik saja agashi? Miane... aku terburu - buru" kata seorang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Nan Gwanca, aku juga salah, karena tak hati - hati, dan kalau boleh jangan panggil agashi karena aku namja" Kata namja manis tersebut

"EH?NAMJA? AIGOOOOOO Miane...mianeeee aku salah mengenali, aku kira kau yeoja, karena kau sangat manis" kata namja tampan tersebut.

"Ne, gwanca, aku sudah terbiasa kok, oh ne aku buru - buru annyong"

"Ne, annyong"

**Skit Time **

"Wookie-ie... kemana saja kau? untung Baek Songse sedang ada urusan jadi tidak ada kelas, kalau tidak habis kau kau tak ada kabar, kau membuat aku cemas tau" Tanya namja manis nan imut sperti kelinci.

"Hehe... ada masalah tadi Hyung, aku bertabrakan ...jadi terlambat, mianhe sudah membuatmu khawatir hyung"

"TABRAKAN? KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA KE KAMPUS WOOKIE? AYO KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT" Kata Namja kelinci ini

"Sungmin hyung, aku bukan di tabrak oleh mobil atau apalah yang kau pikirkan, tadi aku ditabrak oleh pejalan kaki yang sedang terburu - buru sepertiku"

"Oh...syukurlah...aku kira...hiks...hiks"

"Yaaaaa hyung, jangan menangis, nanti si evil ngamuk, nanti aku yang dikira buat hyung menangis, sudah aku tak apa - apa hyung, kita ke kantin saja ne?"

"Ne, kajja"

**Other Place **

"Kyu... mau kemana?"

"Kantin hyung, mau ketemu nae Princess bunny, wae?"

"Huh... lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Hyung? temani anakmu saja di lab, biasa juga begitu kan?"

"Ani, aku ikut saja"

"Teserah Hyung saja lah..."

Akhirnya mereka bedua pun sama - sama berjalan menuju kantin, tak ada percakapan hingga...

"Kyu, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau Sungmin orang yang tepat untukmu?"

"Well... molla, yang pasti, ketika aku melihat minnie, aku merasa dia cermin dari diriku hyung."

"Sesimpel itu?"

"Em..."

"Hyung, tak perlu kau pikirkan, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya, tulang rusukmu tak akan ketukar"

"Ne, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan"

"Lalu? bagaimana aku bisa tau dia jodohku? tulang rusuku? bila aku melihat semua orang sama?"

"Itulah yang namanya keajaiban cinta hyung... hyung akan menyadari dengan sendirinya"

"Ne"

Setelah itu tak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka hingga mereka memasuki kantin.

"Ah, kebetulan skali hyung"

"Apa?"

"Ada Wookie"

"Wookie? Nugu?"

"Nanti aku kenalkan, setidaknya hyung tidak merasa seperti kambing congek lah"

"Ne, teserahmulah"

Setelah itu mereka bedua mulai mendekati 2 namja manis yang sedang tertawa entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Nae princess bunny..." Kyu pun memeluk Ming dari belakang

"Kyunnieeeee..."

"Hais kalian bedua bisa tidak biasa saja, 24 jam ketemu juga"

"Hehehe...bilang saja, kau iri Wookie-ie"

"Haiss... kau yah evil..."

"Ehem..."

"Oh, ne aku hampir lupa, Wookie, kenalkan ini Yesung hyung, Hyung ini Wookie, sahabat baik nae princess bunny"

"EH/KAU?"

"Kalian sudah kenal?"

"Ani/Ne"

"Eh? yang benar bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Sungmin hyung, hanya dia namja yang aku ceritakan itu"

"Oh...Namja yang menggangapmu Yeoja itu Yesung Hyung? tanya Sungmin

"Ne"

"Yasudah lebih baik kalian berkenalan lagi skarang" Kata Kyu

"Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida, panggil saja Wookie...Hyung"

"Kim JongWoon imnida, Bangepta Wookie...panggil Yesung hyung saja ne?"

"Ne, hyung..."

Setelah itu mereka ber 4 pun duduk di bangku kantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, dan tanpa terasa sebuah benih - benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati kedua namja ini.

**Skip Time **

hari berganti hari dan tanpa terasa Wookie dan Yesung semakin dekat, bila di situ ada Wookie, pasti di situ pula ada Yesung dan berlaku sebaliknya, mereka tak terpisahkan meski hubungan mereka belum resmi.

"Wookie-ie...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ani, hyung...hanya menikmati suasana"

"Hm...ne...Wookie"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Eng... Mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol dan terlalu cepat, tapi aku harap kau tak membenciku setelah ini"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku, tulang rusuku? jodohku? karena aku mencintaimu"

"Hyung...Hiks...hiks..."

"Wookie...sstttt...jangan menangis, kalau kau menolakku tak apa - apa, jangan menangis, aku bisa menerimanya"

"Miane...Miane...Hyungie hiks...hiks...miane"

"Kenapa Baby? kenapa? apa kah kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?"

"Bukan itu hiks...hiks... aku juga mencintaimu hiks...tapi miane Hyungie hiks..."

"Kenapa? apa alasanmu? aku mencintaimu dan kau juga kita bisa bersama?"

"Ani hyungie hiks... aku tak bisa walau aku menginginkanya, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu hiks"

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil aku sudah di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, dan 3 Bulan lagi aku akan di nikahkan denganya"

"Tapi kau hanya mencintaiku Wookie baby, kau tak mencintai calon suamimu itu kan? kau bisa menolaknya"

"AKU JUGA MENGINGINKAN HAL ITU HYUNG, SEJAK DULU, AKU INGIN BEBAS TAPI TAK BISA HIDUPKU SUDAH DIATUR hiks...hiks... aku mohon hyung maafkan aku hikss... aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, aku bahagia bersamamu, tapi hiks... aku tak bisa"

"..."

"Miane...miane..."

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 namja sedang memandang mereka dari jauh, namja manis itu menangis terisak dipelukan di sang namjachingu.

"Kyunnie...Hiks...hiks... apa mereka bisa bersama? apakah mungkin"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin cagi"

"Aku ingin membantu mereka Kyu"

"Jangan cagi, ini hidup mereka, takdir mereka biarkan mereka yang memutuskannya sendiri, kita hanya mendukung mereka, sebaiknya kita kembali saja ne"

"Ne"

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Kyu pun meninggalkan 2 pasangan itu. 2 pasangan yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali tak ada percakapan hanya isak tangis dari si namja manis.

"Baby..."

"Hiks...hiks"

"Baby, saranghae Yongwhonie...Miane...bila ini menyakitimu, tapi hingga nanti pernikahanmu ijinkan hyung untuk berada di sisimu ne, kita tinggal bersama hingga nanti kau menikah, setelah itu hyung tak akan mengganggumu lagi ne, hyung mohon"

"Hiks...Hyungie...Hiks"

"Baby... Please..."

"Baiklah hyung hiks..."

**Skip Time **

Waktu terus berputar, hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan tanpa terasa bulan terakhir sebelum Wookie menikah pun datang, Yesung dan Wookie memang tinggal bareng saling menjaga, Wookie sedang melihat kalender yang menandakan 2 hari lagi tepat 3 bulan kebersaamn mereka dan tepat hari pernikahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby?

"Aniya, hanya melihat tanggalan saja"

"Hm..."

"Hyung...apa kau percaya pada kehidupan ke 2?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kehidupan setelah ini, istilahnya renkarnasi"

"Ani...aku tak percaya"

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Tak ada yang namanya kehidupak ke 2 Wookie, dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku percaya hyung, karena aku berharap, bila di kehidupan ini kita tak bisa bersama, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama hyung"

"Ne, bila kehidupan ke 2 memang ada, aku akan menemukanmu baby, meski apapun yang terjadi aku pasti bisa menemukanmu"

"Ne, Hyungi Janji Temukan aku dan jangan lepaskan aku"

"Hyung janji Baby"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan apapun hanya dekapan hangat dan ciuman panas yang mereka untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

**Skip Time **

Hari pernikahan pun berlangsung Wookie dan Sang calon suami Donghae sedang bersiap - siap di ruang ganti mereka terpisah, Wookie sedang berdiri memandangi dirinya di depan cermin dan berkata.

"Hyungie...Mianhe...saranghae Hiks"

"Hay calon pengantin kenapa menangis?"

"Sungmin Hyung...Hiks...hiks hyung"

"Ne, Wookie... pasti ada maksud dari ini semua ne, bersabar lah"

"Ne, Hyung Hiks..."

"Ya, aku keluar dulu untuk menemui Hae, kau sendiri tak apa kan?"

"Ne hyung"

Setelah Sungmin keluar, Wookie masih berdiri di depan cermin sambil nangis terisak- isak, tanpa menyadari seseorang namja memasuki ruangan itu, sang namja tampan langsung memeluk namja manis yang ia cintai.

"Hyungie...Hiks..."

"Baby...kenapa menangis? kau tau kau terlihat cantik, tp kau jadi jelek bila menangis seperti ini"

"Hyungie...hiks... hyungie miane"

"Kau tak salah baby, kenapa mesti mintaa maaf"

"Hyungie jangan bersikap seperti ini hiks"

"Miane Baby aku tak ingin menangis karena aku akan tak bisa melepasmu bila aku menangis"

"Hyungie..."

"Kajja bersiaplah, sebentar lagi, kau akan melalui prosesi pernikahan"

"Ne...Hyungie"

"Ne, Baby Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta Kiss ku yang terakhir"

"Ne, Baby apapun itu"

Jarak semakin dekat dan mereka berciuman, bukan ciuman panas tetapi ciuman pertanda mereka saling mencintai.

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Wookie...ayo, semua sudah menunggu"

Ciuman pun terlepas Wookie dan Yesung saling memandang

"Semoga bahagia baby..."

"Hyungie juga..."

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Wookie...ayo cepat... kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Ne, appa bentar Wookie keluar"

Sebelum keluar Wookie dan Yesung berpelukan dan Wookie berkata, Setelah aku keluar Hyung keluar ne"

"Ne, Baby"

Setelah Itu wookie keluar meninggalkan Yesung yang masih diruangan tunggu, dan tak lama Yesung pun keluar, dia menuju luar gereja, sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Hiks...Wookie baby hiks... Saranghe nemu nemu saranghe hiks...sakitttt baby..."

"Lee Donghae bersediakah kau menerima Kim Ryeowook menjadi "istri"mu dalam suka, maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?"

"Ya saya bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook menjadi " istri" saya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat"

"Dan apakah kau Kim Ryeowook, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae menjadi "Suami"mu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?"

"..."Wookie hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab apapu dan pastor bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook...apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae menjadi "Suami"mu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?"

"..." Wookie melihat sekelilingnya, Appa, eomma, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan yang terakhir dia melihat Donghae

"Hae Hyung Miane" setelah itu Wookie berbalik dan kabur dar gereja. dia sempat di tahan oleh sang appa

"Mau kemana kau Wookie? kembali dan selesaikan ini semua, jangan membuat appa dan umma malu"

"Miane appa mian, tp yang Wookie inginkan bukan menikah dengan Hae hyung yang sudah Wookie anggap hyung wookie sendiri, Mianhe"

Wookie pun meloloskan diri dari sang appa, sang appa murka dan meneriaki para pengawalnya untuk menanggkap Wookie.

"Tangkap dia"

Kejar - kejaran pun terjadi, Wookie melarikan diri keluar dari gedung gereja, dia sempat melihat Yesungnya sedang akan menyebrang jalan dan dia memanggilnya.

"Hyungieeeee..."

Yesung berbalik karena mendengar panggilan dan dia tersenyum sangat manis, tapi tak lama karena sebuah truk dengan ugal - ugalanya menabrak Yesung yang sedang berdiri di situ.

" ...hiks...Hyungie..." Teriakan histeris wookie membuat semua yang ada keluar dari gereja dan melihat apa yang terjadi, Sungmin sudah menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun sedangkan appa wookie berusaha menarik Wookie, tetapi Wookie bisa melepaskanya dan dia berlari menuju Yesung itu, dia pun mengangkat Yesung dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankanya, Wookie yang terburu - buru tak memperhatikan dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang ngebut dan kecelakaan pun terjadi

BRAK...

"WOOKIEEEEEEEE" umma Wookie pun terjatuh shock melihat kecelakaan itu dan tak sadarkan diri, dan sang apa hanya bisa jatuh terduduk melihat itu semua

"Kyu~hingga akhirnya mereka tetap bersama ne? sangat indah?"

"Ne, Bunny...takdir yang mereka pilih, semoga mereka bahagia"

**_Hyungie selamanya kita bersama ne? ingat janjimu hyungie_**

**_Saranghae Baby Wook saranghae yongwhonie...Hyung ingat kok, ne kita selamanya bersama mulai sekarang hingga nanti bila kehidupan ke 2 memang ada_**

**_Hyungieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

**_END_**

**OMAKE **

Seorang namja manis sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura dia sedang memandangi keindahan pohon sakura tersebut, sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Li xiu gege mian aku terlambat hosh...hosh...baba menyuruhku mengantarkan bekal untuk mimi gege"

"Nan guanca Henry ah, Kajja kita berangkat"

Henry dan Li Xiu gege atau bisa kita panggil Ryeowook pun berjalan sambil bercanda ria, tanpa sengaja sapu tangan Wookie pun jatuh.

"Hey... Kau..."

"Ne aku?" Tanya Henry

"Ani, sebelahmu dia menjatuhkan saputanganya"

Wookie pun mencoba melihat apa benar sapu tanganya jatuh, dia pun berbalik dan berkata.

"Ah ne, gomawa sudah memungutnya"

"Ne"

Wookie dan orang tersebut saling pandang.

"Baby/Hyungie"

Yesung pun berlari dan memeluk Wookie

"Saranghae nae baby yonghwonie"

"Nado saranghae Hyungie yonghwonie... benar kan kehidupan ke 2 ada"

"Ne, Baby kau benar"

END BENERAN

AUTHOR Curcol:

**Hyaaaaaaa Ri back heheh Dengan one shot garing dan geje mungkin gak ada hubunganya kali yah cerita sama judul heheh, iya Ri jga tau FF yg laen blm tamat tp biarkan Ri mengucapkan Minal aidin Walfa Izin (maaf kalo salah tulis) bagi cingudel yang merayakanya, dan perkenankan Ri mengatakan Ri akan kembali Hiatus untuk entah sampe kapan heheh #emang ada yg nanya? #pundung di pojokan yah pokoknya begitu deh hehehe**

**Ri mau curcol dikit deh, Ri ngiri sama elf taiwan yg kompak dan Ri agak sedih waktu Hae oppa bilang mufan, sebenarnya mufan gak masalah kok Ri cinta suju, tp ri juga suka lagu- lagu bb dan gg laen bukan berarti mufan dan pindah fandom kan? kasih tau dong ri fan acc Kyumin, Haehyuk moment huhu sedih ne susah bgt nyarinya, dan Ri kangen Yesung oppa hiksssssss**

**Mohon kritik, saran, review and please no bash**


End file.
